The invention relates to a CD-record- and/or playback-set.
It is known for CD-sets to have numerous displays at the operational side, usually the front side of the set, which eases the operation for the user. It is common, moreover, to give acknowledgement by a display each time when functions are released, for instance by pressing keys.
It is further-on known to indicate or display the presently played-back title number or the title- or track-number selected by the user. In magazine players it is additionally indicated, for instance by a LED-chain, if there are records in the separate compartments of the magazine or not. The present displays e g. for "search" have been only static. During the search- or selection-operation in the set, no display takes place showing or symbolizing these flows of motion.
The invention is based on the object to solve this deficiency.